terrorism
by br-927
Summary: hotch, JJ, will, jack and henry go to the mall. terrorists attack the mall leaving them trapped. sorry for bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny Saturday morning and hotch and jack were having pancakes for breakfast. They had got up early that morning because they were going to the mall with JJ, will and Henry.

Henry and jack had all ways gotten along together and enjoyed seeing each other, they had been begging to see each other for months now, hotch and JJ had been talking about going out somewhere for sometime but had only decided on going to the mall the day before.

"Daddy when are we going to see Henry" begged an over excited jack.

" I said that we would be there about 11:30," replied hotch tiredly, he had already told jack this several times.

At henrys house they were all hurrying to get ready as they had just got up and they had to have breakfast, get ready to go out and go do some things before they met hotch and jack. JJ was being left to get Henry ready while will went out to fill up the car at the gas station as the car was low on fuel.

Jack and hotch had arrived first and were waiting on JJ, will and Henry for about 15 minutes. "Daddy where are they?, they should be here by now, are they going to come?, but his fears were put to rest when they saw Henry,JJ and will running across the road towards them.

They walked up to hotch and jack and JJ gave hotch a smile and a small hug and will shook his hand and asked how each other were. Henry and jack were already running around laughing.

"Be careful, Henry" said JJ worrying that Henry would fall over.

"Relax, he will be fine" said Will reassuringly.

JJ shot an angry look over to Will as If to say not to undermine what she says. This look and an awkward silence lasted for a few seconds until hotch broke the silence.

"So where are we going to go first?" said hotch almost embarrassed about the situation.

JJ stopped looking at will and turned to hotch like nothing had happened. "Well Henry said that he wanted to go to a few toy shops first" said JJ.

"Ok, I'm sure jack will love that to" replied hotch.

They all walked in and headed towards the row of toyshops. They must have been in the shops for about 2 or 3 hours and had bought a lot of things. Will was carrying three bags of things they had bought just for Henry and hotch had two bags of things that were for jack.

Both boys were obviously excited with the things that they had got and were very hyper. Henry and jack ran out of the last shop and saw a candy shop. If they could get some candy that would just make their day even better.

"Mommy, can me and jack get some candy", hotch and JJ exchanged looks to see if each other agreed to it. "pleaseeeeeeee" pleaded both jack and Henry.

"Alright but stay where we can see you" said hotch as he gave the boys 10 dollars each.

They both ran towards the candy store smiling and discussing what they were going to buy.

"Thanks for coming today hotch, I haven't seen Henry happy like this in months" said JJ, supported by Will.

"Well it's been good today, and jacks having a great time" replied hotch. The truth was that it was the most fun hotch had, had in a long time, spending time with jack and a good friend.

Just as hotch finished there was a loud bang and screams from further down in the mall. They all looked at each other thinking the same thing. "what was that?. Asked Will slowly.

There were several more bang which sounded more and more like gunfire, but none of them moved or said anything and just listened to the loud bangs getting closer and closer until they heard more screams and saw people running in the opposite direction to them.

They dropped their bags as the shock suddenly hit them that these people were obviously running away from something and there was only one thing that explained the loud bangs and screaming people. Gunmen.


	2. Chapter 2

Will was the first of them running towards the candy shop that Henry and jack had gone into. He ran in there shouting the boys names several times until finally they all came running out towards hotch and JJ.

Hotch and JJ had not moved or spoken since they heard the gunfire. Will shouted over the sound of screams.

" Come on, run, we have got to get out of here, NOW!".

They all started to follow where everyone else was running and were carrying jack and Henry so they didn't get lost in the crowd.

Near the exit people were starting to stop and crowd around. Hotch, JJ and will managed to push through to the front when to their horror they saw that the door was chained closed from both the inside and outside. They were trapped.

"Fuck, run back the way we came" ordered Will.

Neither of them asked why and followed him to the back of the crowd and ran to the restrooms. They all gathered inside and locked the door behind them.

"What the hell is going on?" said JJ in a voice that sounded like she would break down any second. She hunts people like this down everyday, it's her job but when her and her friends children are around it is just too much.

"Come on, it's going to be all right" said Will as he comforted his Wife.

Henry and jack had not said anything and still were not sure what exactly was happening.

Hotch was on his phone trying to call the local police but had no reception. None of them had any cell phone reception. They were stuck in the mall until the police got there and cleared the mall. But they all knew that this would probably take hours, maybe days as swat would be called in then they would have to plan how they would take out the gunmen.

A thought went through hotch's mind. I'd they over power one of the gunmen maybe they could get a way to contact people outside the mall or if that failed take their weapon and try to take the mall back themselves.

Hotch knew it was crazy and he did not want to leave jack but it was the only quick way out, so he once again broke the silence and told them about his plan. As he expected they thought he was mad until they thought it through.

"This could actually work" said JJ.

"Are you crazy, they will kill you and you are just going to leave Henry?" disagreed Will

"Please, look after jack and Henry and we will be back as fast as we can". JJ said reasonably.

She always could get Will to go along with something if she used her soft and slow voice with him. Will finally agreed and hotch and JJ unlocked and opened the door to the restrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

The door closed and was locked behind them, they both felt bad having to leave them there but they knew what they had to do. It was quiet now and there was no one about, there were bags from panicked shoppers lying on the floor, they felt so strange being in such a big place with no one but themselves there.

"So where do you think they are?" asked JJ.

"why don't we go along here first then if we can't find anyone we will come back and go the other way" said hotch.

They walked up the first line of shops searching each shop quickly for any shoppers or gunmen. They did not really have a plan for what they would do when they came up against one of the gunmen except fight for their lives.

"Did you hear that?" whispered JJ.

Hotch stopped walking, to listen and heard what he thought were footstep. They both immediately ran further into the shop and hid behind the counter where they had a good view of the door. The sound got closer and closer until they could see a man wearing a balaclava, jeans and carrying a Mac 10 sub machine gun.

"You get his attention and then I will get him," said Hotch making sure that the guy could not hear him.

The gunman walked into the shop, checking all the changing rooms and anywhere where someone could hide. He was about to walk out when he heard something smash from behind the counter.

"shit" he heard.

He walked slowly up to the counter with his gun pointing at it. He looked over and saw JJ. She threw a punch at his face and he fell back into Hotch's arms. Hotch threw him to the ground pinning the gunman's hands behind his back. JJ came round and threw punch after punch at the gunman's face.

"ahhhhhh" he called out in pain.

JJ took one last punch which she put all her weight into. The gunman slumped down and stopped moving.

" Oh my god, did I kill him" said JJ feeling bad.

"No, he's just knocked out put he will be up in about half an hour," said Hotch as he handcuffed the gunman with something he found on him.

JJ picked up the gun while Hotch searched the unconscious man for anything that they could use. He found a radio, laser gun attachment, flashlight, a map and 2 pipe bombs. In the gunman's bag they realised how big the attack was after finding it full with ammo, grenades and a glock 9mm handgun.

"JJ take the bag and the glock then I will take the submachine gun, remember stay behind me and always have some ammo ready".

They picked up the things they had found and headed out of the store. On the map was a some markings of where all the other gunmen would be, they could not of asked for more, they knew where the gunmen were and they had weapons to fight them.


End file.
